TDI: BlueYoshi Style
by BlueYoshi84
Summary: What happens when twenty of the original campers go up against two newcomers in this reimagined story of Total Drama Island? Romance, blindsides and tons of laughs, of course!


Chapter One: The Marooning and the Maroons

A weather-worn yacht was sluggishly approaching an island located in Canada. An all-new reality show, Total Drama Island, was to take place there. Twenty-one contestants had already arrived at the run-down summer camp, anxious for the game to begin. After all, the chance of winning one hundred thousand dollars for a group of sixteen-year-olds is quite tempting.

The final contestant, a lanky teen by the name of James, was on the yacht, anticipating his arrival to the island. Peering over the boat's railing, James couldn't help watching the choppy, deep blue waves below him. Six hours on a rusty boat got awful boring at times.

The brunette boy, sporting a blue sweatshirt, denim jeans, red sneakers and thick black-framed glasses, walked away from the railing and sat down on a nearby bench. Arms folded, he closed his eyes, waiting patiently for the yacht to arrive at the island.

After what seemed like an eternity, a whistle sounded. Opening his right eye slightly, James noticed a dock in very poor shape in sight. Gathering his luggage, he stood at the side of the boat, ready to hop off on signal. As the yacht docked safely, James walked ashore the island.

Doing so, he was instantly greeted by a man who looked to be in his early thirties. The man flashed a smile at James, although the teen couldn't quite tell if it was sincere or not.

"James!" the man shouted to the teen, startling him, "I'm your host, Chris McLean! But, of course, you already knew that."

The blank expression on his face alone made it clear that James did not.

(Confession Cam)

Chris: "How? How does he _not _know my name? Me! Chris McLean! Superstar of reality television shows! Sheesh! Kids these days don't know a thing, do they?"

(End)

Chris gave a annoyed glare at the teen, but continued on, "It's about time you got here, we were worried you fell overboard or something," the jet black haired man chuckled sadistically, "Anyway, since _somebody _took so long, we're going to pick teams: right here, right now!"

James silently inched away from the host, who had burst out into manic laughter. A rather stout African American girl wearing a designer tee shirt approached the teen, smiled, and stretched her hand out.

"Hey there, little man, the name's Leshawna."

"Nice to meet you," James replied, shaking Leshawna's hand. The girl studied the teen's face and noticed a slight glimmer of nervousness in his eye.

"I think we've all noticed that Chris guy's a jerk. Just know that we're all in this thing together, sugar. If you ever need someone to talk to, just know I'm always around."

With that, Leshawna smiled and strolled off to chat with another brown-haired girl wearing a light yellow tank top nearby. The baby blue-eyed girl caught James out of the corner of her eye and giggled softly. Looking around, James thought she had directed her laughter to someone else. Before he realized he was standing by himself, Chris shouted gleefully into a rather ear-piercing megaphone.

"Alright, campers! When I call your name, stand over by the left side of the dock. Our first victim…I mean, competitor, Melody!"

The blue-eyed brunette girl smiled as she walked to the left side of the dock. She had long, curly hair with a yellow hair clip to match her shirt. James fumbled his hands a bit; he wouldn't mind being placed on the same team as her.

(Confession Cam)

James: "Wow, she's really cute looking! Maybe if we were put on the same team we could become great friends! Then again, the fate of who's on each tribe is entirely up to Chris, so my chances aren't so good, are they?"

(End)

"Duncan, Geoff and Ezekiel! Time for you dudes to join her!"

A green-mohawk punk of a teen gloomily trudged over next to Melody while a blonde cowboy and a toque wearing boy slinked behind him, looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders as to why the delinquent was acting so moody.

Melody high-fived Geoff and Ezekiel while Duncan simply sneered at her.

Chris jumped back at the high-pitched screams that followed after he announced the next two contestants assigned to the team, "Katie and Sadie!"

The two teenage girls were so ecstatic about being on the same team with another that they forgot to notice that some of their other teammates were standing in their way as they rushed to the left side of the dock. Needless to say, poor Ezekiel got an unwanted dip in the lake.

"Be mo'ore careful next time, eh?" he said, spitting out a bit of water from his mouth as he scampered back to shore.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry!" The girls said apologetically in unison.

"Heh, heh, that will help with the ratings," Chris slyly smirked, "Tyler, Courtney, Bridgette and DJ! Come and join Ditz One and Ditz Two!"

A brunette boy in a track suit ran over to where the other six teens were standing. Unfortunately, he tripped on a loose board, knocking over prairie boy Ezekiel into the water for the second time.

"Ooh, that has got to hurt!" remarked a wincing tall teen by the name of DJ, "Poor guy can't catch a break, can he?"

"Great. Just great. Our team is going to be a complete failure if we don't get our act together, people," a very formal looking Courtney spat, "especially if _one_ of us can't keep his clothes dry!"

(Confession Cam)

Ezekiel: "I'm trying my best, eh! Boy, I didn't kno'ow girls could be so bossy!"

(End)

Meanwhile, Bridgette, a blonde surfer girl, was attending to Tyler, who currently was sprawled out onto the dock with a goofy expression on his face.

James did a quick head check and noticed that there was only one spot left on the team. Holding his breath, he nervously surveyed Chris' face as he was about to call the final member.

"Harold."

A red-haired nerd wheezed in joy as he walked over to his newly formed team. James released his breath, somewhat disappointed. Everyone seemed to be really friendly on that team, save for Duncan.

"From now on, you guys are officially known as the Killer Bass!" Chris shouted excitedly.

Various gleeful screams and hollers came from the left side of the dock. The sadistic host turned around to face the remaining eleven campers, now grouped together, realizing that they themselves were now a team as well.

"Alright, now, when I call your name, stand on the right side of the dock," Chris announced without blinking an eye, "Trent, Noah."

A dark-haired teen with a guitar slung around his back walked over opposite the Bass. Noah, an apparent egotistic, rolled his eyes to the direction of Chris and stood over by Trent.

"Next up are Cody, Gwen, and the _lovely_ Lindsay!"

Gwen smiled as she eyed Trent, eagerly making her way over to the right side of the dock. Trent gave a coy smile back and welcomed her to the team.

"Hey, Lindsay, believe me when I say that you could be a supermodel!" Cody complimented goofily.

"Aww…that's so nice of you to say, Colby!" Lindsay sweetly said.

"Uh, actually, it's Cody, heh, heh," corrected Cody with a gap-toothed smile.

"Oops, sorry, Cory!" Lindsay apologized dumbly.

(Confession Cam)

Lindsay: "Colby is being really nice to me and I think that we're, like, going to be good friends out here! Maybe he could even give me some pointers about getting that really cute guy Taylor to notice me!"

(End)

"Beth, Izzy and Owen!" Chris called out, "you three, come and join the others!"

Beth was the first to walk over to her fellow competitors. She eagerly waved to them with a smile, revealing her metal braces.

"Brace face, you might want to watch out behind you!" Noah warned her.

Sure enough, Owen, a rather large and joyful boy, was running full speed ahead. Beth barely dodged him by sidestepping out of his way.

"Whoo-hoo!" yelled the enthusiastic teen as he bolted over to the rest of his teammates, bowing the weak boards of the dock beneath him due to his great size.

Izzy wildly chased after the large teen, almost as if she was going to pounce him.

(Confession Cam)

Owen: "This is going to be so awesome! Even more so than that all-you-can eat breakfast at Benny's! And that's really saying something!"

(End)

"Okay, then. Leshawna and James, get your butts over here!"

James had almost forgotten that Leshawna was going to be on the same team as him. When he arrived over at the right side of the dock, he was quickly greeted by an excited Owen who had him wrapped up in a friendly noogie. Laughing, James took a sigh of relief, knowing that he would have at least some friends on his tribe.

"Last, and quite possibly least: Heather."

A dark-haired girl sneered at the host and sauntered over to her fellow teammates.

"Hi! It's really nice to, like, meet you!" Lindsay sang in her usual bubbly tone.

Heather just glared at her and than looked at Chris for a glimmer of hope.

"You can't be serious. This is the team I'm on?" she asked, as if Chris was joking.

"Yes, yes it is. And from now on, the eleven of you will be branded as the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced, grinning.

"Gophers?" Gwen asked quizzically, "Aren't gophers, you know, inferior to bass?"

"We ran out of time in the naming department, okay?" Chris hissed, annoyed at the goth, "Just, leave and go set up your team cabins. Girls, you'll get the left side, guys, you'll get the right."

(Confession Cam)

Gwen: "I've just of had enough of that slimeball Chris-and it's only the first day!"

(End)

James entered the Screaming Gophers cabin and instantly, a moldy, closed-up smell hit his nostrils. Looking around, the mattresses on the bunk beds were thin and the blankets seemed to be made out of sandpaper. Dust filled the room and bugs scurried around aimlessly.

"Ugh, it smells like someone cut the cheese," Cody remarked, holding his hand to his nose.

"Sorry, heh, heh, that was me," Owen admitted, giggling in embarrassment.

James laid down his suitcase onto the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds and began unpacking his things. Trent walked over to him, guitar still in sling.

"Hey, man, mind if I take the top bunk?" Trent asked, grinning.

"Not at all, dude! By all means, take it." James replied, giving Trent a fist bump.

Heather, who was secretly observing all of this at the other side of the cabin, glared coldly at the scene of a budding friendship.

"Whoever this little twerp thinks he is, he better watch out," she muttered to herself, "because by the end of this competition, I'm going to be the winner, no matter what I have to do to make sure of it."

Grinning, nobody noticed Heather as she silently slinked out of the Gophers' cabin and into the shining daylight.


End file.
